Amante bestial
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: No esperaba que esta bestia vastaya despertara en ella deseos más allá de los producidos por la excitación de la lucha y la caza, y le descubriera sensaciones que jamás creía posibles en el placer carnal. Lemon. Rengar x Katarina


Él era grande, fuerte, y rápido. Aunque ella era más rápida, la diferencia era poca. Conseguía mantenerlo a raya gracias a su shunpo, pero no le gustaba estar a la defensiva. Solamente se había enfrentado a otro oponente así antes.

Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar evadirlo, pues podía ver, escuchar y oler su rastro. Era físicamente superior en todos los sentidos. Pero no podía permitirse pensar que aquella era una batalla que no podía ganar, pues la duda sería su sentencia de muerte.

Llevaban saltando de rama en rama por lo que parecían horas. Se notaba que el vastaya estaba empezando a cansarse, pero ella aún más. Sabía que tarde o temprano cometería un error, y entonces todo acabaría. Tenía que arriesgarse.

Se lanzó a por él. Falló. Solo le rasgó el costado, provocando que lanzara un rugido de dolor y furia. Ya era tarde para moverse. Se lanzó sobre ella, y se quedó sin aliento por un momento al sentir el impacto de la gruesa rama contra su espalda. Más que suficiente para resistir la fuerza del impacto y el peso de los dos.

Ya lo tenía encima. La estaba aprisionando con su propio cuerpo contra la rama. Demasiado cansada para liberarse o intentar saltar otra vez. Con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sentía su aliento contra el rostro, con aquellos amenazantes y babeantes colmillos. Más el golpe final no llegó. En su lugar, lo veía olisquearla, pasando su nariz por su cuello.

¿Acaso eso era para él? ¿No una presa, ni un rival, si no su próximo alimento?

-Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.-dijo Katarina con voz dura.-No juegues conmigo.

- **No.-** siguió olisqueándola.- **No es eso. Puedo olerlo en ti. Estás en época de celo, humana.**

¿Qué pretendía decir aquella bestia? ¿No iría en serio? La idea le repugnaba, hasta que percibió algo en ella misma. Aunque la excitación de la lucha había cesado, su corazón seguía a mil. La sangre seguía acumulada bajo su piel. Su vello seguía erizado.

Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. Algo que podía oler, y a la vez no. Como si la presencia del vastaya leonino la intoxicara. Era excitación. Pero excitación sexual.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así. Un joven y apuesto soldado, fuera en la batalla o en entrenamiento, que sacaba lo mejor de ella, y ponía sus emociones y sensaciones al límite. Pero nunca le había pasado con un ser no humano. Aunque debía admitir, que como espécimen, era más fuerte, dominante y agresivo que cualquier humano. Por lo que tomó una decisión.

Alzó los brazos, para dejar su cuerpo a disposición del vastaya. Tenía curiosidad, la verdad. Nunca había experimentado esto con un hombre-animal.

Rengar pareció mirarla con precaución, como esperando una trampa. Pero ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y echar la cabeza a un lado. Sintió su nariz olisqueando su rostro, para luego bajar por su cuello, pegada a su piel. Era una sensación más agradable de lo que esperaba. Más cuando su nariz pasó a moverse por su escote, y luego por su estómago. Para que luego comenzara a subir de nuevo, y lamiera su cuello, como saboreándola, rascando su piel con la lengua.

Pensó que algo así, en otras circunstancias, se sentiría asqueroso. Pero ahora, aquello la había hecho sentir su piel y sus bajos cosquillear.

Lo siguiente que notó fue las almohadillas de las palmas de su manos a través del pantalón, subiendo por sus muslos, hasta pasar a su cintura, y cosquillear sus costados.

Dejó de tocarla. Katarina pasó entonces a escuchar el tintineo del metal, y el frotar de fibra con pelo. Cuando abrió los ojos con curiosidad, se encontró con que el vastaya había dispuesto de toda su ropa, y ahora volvía a inclinarse sobre ella. Podía ver su enrojecido miembro creciendo poco a poco fuera de la funda que era su pelaje.

Ella comprendió, y después de disponer de su chaqueta, pasó los brazos por el pelaje de su cuello, antes de cerrarlos alrededor de este. Él la envolvió de la cintura con un brazo, mientras apoyaba el otro en la rama, antes de colocar su morro sobre su cuello. Esta vez, lamió su nuez con mucha más delicadeza y ternura, antes de abrir las fauces para envolver su cuello en un mordisco juguetón.

Aquel movimiento la excitó tanto, que la noxiana no pudo evitar gemir, con su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Pensando en como bestia tan peligrosa la tenía a su merced, con ese pensamiento excitándola aún más.

Sintió sus garras subiendo por su espalda, antes de arañarla mientras le arrancaba el top. Katarina podía sentir su propia sangre correr por su piel, pero a pesar del superficial dolor, el libido del momento impedía que aquello la molestase.

Pronto él volvió a depositar su espalda sobre la rama, con ella echando los brazos hacia atrás nuevamente. En ese momento, la bestia pasó a saborear sus senos, raspando sus pezones con su espesa lengua, mientras la sujetaba firmemente por la cadera con ambas manos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquellas placenteras sensaciones, mientras sus manos se depositaban sobre la melena de su amante, jugando con ella, y descargando la frustración de la anticipación. Pronto llegaría.

Volvió a sentir sus garras rasgando su piel a través del pantalón, bajando por sus muslos. Siguió sin molestarle. Aquella bestia sabia cuando ser ruda, y cuando ser delicada.

Katarina notó como retrajo sus garras, antes de que él escurriera dos dedos por dentro de la parte delantera de su pantalón. Con un tirón de estos, rompió tanto la hebilla como los botones de este.

Más nos espero a deslizarlos para quitárselos. En su lugar, pellizcó el telaje, y se los arrancó a la fuerza, desgarrándolas completamente. Katarina comenzó a reír, encontrándolo gracioso, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo. Las fauces de Rengar volvieron a cerrarse alrededor de su cuello, pero esta vez con más fuerza. No tanto como para hacerla daño, pero sí como para notar la presión de sus colmillos sobre su piel, y que él pudiera alzarla ligeramente de la rama.

Sintió una de sus peludas manos agarrándola del trasero, mientras sentía las almohadillas de la otra acariciando delicadamente sus labios vaginales. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras dejaba soltar varios pequeños suspiros de placer, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe soltando un fuerte gemido.

Los dedos del vastaya se habían adentrado en el interior de su flor. Katarina comenzó a arañar el pelaje del brazo que tenía a su alcance al hacerlo. Más pronto dejó de resistirse, cuando aquel par de suaves y gruesos apéndices comenzaron a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Comenzó a jadear de forma rítmica, acelerando el ritmo de su respiración a cada instante, mientras él jugaba con su cuerpo, disfrutando sobremanera con ello.

Cuando ella sintió como estaba a punto de llegar, el vastaya retiró los dedos. Antes de que pudiera rogarle que continuara, este la alzó agarrando cada pierna con una mano, dejando solo la nuca de ella apoyada contra la rama, y los ojos de él observando un delicioso manjar.

Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a retorcerse con aquella áspera y húmeda lengua frotándose contra la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Los ojos de la noxiana se pusieron en blanco, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad acompañándolos. Ella luchaba por aferrarse a algo, sintiendo como si fuera a salirse de si misma. Y en cierto sentido, así fue.

Rengar no dejó de lamer su entrepierna hasta que hubo limpiado todos los deliciosos fluidos salidos de ella, dándole tiempo a Katarina para recuperarse mentalmente para lo siguiente.

El vastaya volvió a depositarla sobre la rama, pero esta vez pasando sus peludos y cómodos brazos por detrás de ella. Quería aferrarla fuertemente para lo que se avecinaba. Entendiéndolo, ella volvió a abrazarse a su cuello, hundiendo la cara en su espeso pelaje, mientras sus piernas trataban de rodear su cintura como podían.

Cuando comenzó a adentrarse en ella, le dolió como la primera vez. Pero pronto aquella sensación húmeda y cálida, familiar y nueva a la vez, volvió a llenarla de gozo.

Comenzó a moverse en su interior de forma rítmica nuevamente, y acelerando el ritmo lentamente. Pronto el aroma animal del vastaya comenzó a poseerla, mientras llenaba sus entrañas de gozo poco a poco. Otra vez sintió como si fuera a salirse de si misma, pero no se alarmó. En su lugar, se fue aferrando a él con más fuerza, como queriendo que si aún escapando de su cuerpo, no se separara de él.

Cuando notó sus entrañas llenándose con aquel líquido espeso, a la vez que ella lubricaba el movimiento con sus propios fluidos, sintió como si realmente hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, y se hubiera fundido a él. Más aquella sensación continuó largo rato, con sus ciclos de picos y océanos de placer continuando por lo que le parecieron horas.

La vitalidad de aquel macho era bestial. Había descargado en ella su semilla tantas veces que comenzaba a desbordar. Pero a ella no parecía importarle aquello. Pues su mente parecía fundirse tanto como su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos ya no le parecían suyos. Solo el placer y el deseo se lo parecían. Poco a poco, una niebla cubría su mente, mientras ella lo aceptaba de buena gana, sintiéndose completamente segura en el abrazo de su amante animal.

* * *

Una lanza atravesó el cuerpo de un escurridizo conejo. Pronto, una joven pelirroja en un bikini de pieles negras, salió a recoger a su presa.

-Al fin.

Retiró la lanza, y se agachó para comenzar a despellejar su premio con su cuchillo.

Aunque sintió aquella poderosa presencia acercándose tras ella, no temió ni dudó. Sabía quien era.

- **¿Qué estás haciendo, hembra?**

 **-** Cazar la comida.

- **Ya sabes que no es necesario. Puedes aguardar en la cueva hasta que yo la traiga.**

 **-** Sí, pero me aburro.

Rengar la agarró del antebrazo, y tiró de ella, obligándola a ponerse en pie, y que mirara hacia él.

- **Ahora portas a mis cachorros, mujer.-** dijo depositando su almohadillada mano sobre el ligeramente hinchado vientre de ella.- **No quiero que los arriesgues en un entorno que aún te es desconocido.**

 **-** También son mis cachorros, Rengar. Tendré que aprender a defenderlos.-dijo obligándolo a soltarla.

El vastaya la observó con una expresión indiscernible. Antes de que ella pudiera deducir sus intenciones, la noxiana se vio de nuevo sobre la mullida hierba, pero con el vastaya sobre ella, sujetando sus brazos contra el suelo.

- **Sigue desafiándome, humana.-** dijo liberando su cálido aliento sobre su rostro.- **Me gusta cuando te enfureces.**

Katarina se aferró a él con comodidad. No iba a negarle aquello, tanto como porque ella misma no tenía deseos de hacerlo, como porque ahora era suya. Era su hembra. Cargaba a su progenie, y él era también su macho. Y no lo deseaba de otra forma. ¿Qué importaba Noxus, qué importaba su anterior vida, y sus antiguos sueños y esperanzas, cuando tenía a aquella bestia salvaje para poseerla cada noche, y nunca solo una vez? Cargaría a su progenie de buen gusto, pues crecería fuerte y saludable, y ninguna noxiana querría que sus vástagos fueran menos.

Lentamente, sus pensamientos volvieron a quedar embotados por aquel puro instinto y deseo animal que la poseía, cada vez que lo tenía cerca.


End file.
